The Story With No Name
by Raiden the OC
Summary: It's a story that is mainly made up of ideas that come to me randomly. To be honest, even I don't know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other, and my friend was over, currently deciding which video game we should. He decided that we could play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. I tried coaxing him into playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, and it worked! Surprisingly. I guess he decided that they were almost exactly the same. I had just unlocked Itachi for Free Battle the day before, and my friend immediately used him in battle.

"So...you like Itachi?" I asked my friend while we were waiting for the fight to load.

"Yeah, he's cool" My friend said keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"Oh, OK. anyway-"

"THE BATTLE BEGINS!" He said making his voice deep and raspy. I looked back at the TV and heard the announcer's voice

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" Immediately I started hitting my friend with different attacks. I was using Lee, whom I liked using. Mainly for those times when I start dashing around my opponent and preventing any hit from landing. Then my friend Chakra Dashed over to me and used the Tsukuyomi on me. Something glitched and the game froze, with Itachi's Mongekyō Sharingan stuck on the screen.

"Ugh, we're gonna have to restart it" I said and looked over at my friend. "Like to do the honors?" I said with a slight smirk

He looked over at me, expression blank, "No"

"Fine, staring competition" He rolled his eyes

"Fine" He closed his eyes, waiting for us to start

"3...2...1...Go!" I said, both of us opening or eyes and looking into the others. I knew I could beat him. There was a trick to this. If you relax your eyes a little, it should become alot easier to keep your eyes open. Though to be honest...I kinda practiced by watching TV without closing my eyes. Anyway one minute in and I saw his eye twitch slightly. I decided to keep quiet and maintain the poker face I had. On the inside I was smiling smugly, knowing it would be over soon. Twenty seconds later he blinked and realised his mistake.

"Dammit!"

"Or 'Kuso'" I said. He looked over at the TV and walked to my PlayStation 3 to hit the off button, but just before he did he glanced at the screen and fell over, unconscious.

"What the heck?" I said out loud, my one eyebrow slightly raised. I walked over to him to shake him but before I could try and shake him awake I glanced at the screen and suffered the same fate. Well not really suffered, but everything went black after looking at Itachi's Tsukuyomi. The last thing I heard was a deep voice laughing weirdly.

Next thing I knew I was in a body, it was mine but at the same time, not. I watched, uh...me? Grow up as an orphan and learn stuff about being ninja and other things related to the world of Naruto. It felt wrong but then at the same time, so right. Like it was as it should be. Those of you who have eaten something that you really like even after being told not to know what I'm talking about. Sixteen years went by in 5 minutes, and nothing was clear to me. When I woke up I was 16 years old and laying in a sleeping bag next to someone who had already gotten up, yet still in the sleeping bag. There was a lamp near him so I could see his face, in a way.

"Uhm..." I mumbled, not sure how me and this person were connected. Though it felt as if I knew him already.

"Hmm?" He said looking at me with a smile that I knew too well. Literally, I don't know why I know it so well. It's scary. I raised an eyebrow at the person.

"Ace?"

"Yup"

"Have you already guessed who I am then?"

"No hey Raiden. I have no idea who you are Raiden" he said, stressing my name while the rest of his words bled sarcasm

"OK jeez, quit the sarcasm you butt"

"And if I say no?"

"I will hit you"

"No"

"Fucking hate your ass"

"Aww come on, you don't really?"

"Yes" I crossed my arms, and my legs and turned away from him, making a weird face meant to be angry.

"Fine you wanna be like that" He copied my gesture. I took this time to try to remember this life's past. If I remember correctly, I was an orphan, from which clan again? Uhmm...Uhh...Oh well, if someone summons me I'll figure out. And apparently we are in the anime Naruto, judging by the fact I learned jutsus. That's all I could remember, also being good friends with Ace and...everything else was blurry. Fuzzy if you will. I couldn't even figure out the village I was brought up in. I was kind of excited to be in Naruto, one of my favourite anime, though, I didn't wanna be killed in a mission or something.

"Hey Ace"

"What" He said acting angry. We both knew it had already blown over but the act was to good to give up. We are weird like that. (Notice the ARE)

"Do you know what clan you're from?" I asked

"Absolutely no idea" He replied

"Any idea where we are?" I heard him shift a bit and pat the ground next to him

"On stone"

"No, like what village?"

"Wait for sunrise, then we can see"

"How long till that?"

"Uhmm...Dunno. Guess we wait."

"Like, till sunrise?"

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna stay awake?"

"Duh"

"You have a streak of falling asleep when we want to stay awake"

"I will stay awake, believe it!"

"That's just cheesy, stop. Just stop"

"Why?"

"We're INSIDE Naruto"

"EEEWW! HIS INSIDES ARE STONES!?" I facepalmed

"Idiot, the Anime"

"Oh"

"Did you not try to remember anything from this life?" he scratched his head

"No, well, I just started then you asked me these questions"

"Oh OK. Carry on then"

"Mkay" he said and began to concentrate. 3 minutes later he said,

"I only know the jutsus I was taught and being brought up by a father who is now in hospital. And that me and you are very good got anything?"

"Same except I was an orphan"

"Oh OK. Sounds rough" Ace started looking at the sky which was now turning from absolute black dotted with white stars to a deep purple

"Tell that to Naruto!"

"Maybe I will"

"OK then. I'll watch you"

"Fine, watch me...if you dare..."

"Dude I've seen you naked. It's scary and emotionally scarring but I would dare to watch you do anything else, other than stuff that involves nudity"

"We're practically brothers" The sky had gone from purple to pink and I got out of the sleeping bag to stretch.

 _Meanwhile...a few hours before this..._

In a tiny apartment in the village of Konoha, a certain spiky haired Genin lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. And to say that the Kyuubi wasn't helping, was an understatement. He was annoying Naruto and trying to strike up a conversation and all that junk. He even suggested Naruto visit his "cell" so they could...I actually don't know the reason. Let's go see shall we?

"Hey Naruto..."

"Kyuubi for the last time I'm not gonna visit you!" Naruto said angrily, slamming a pillow on his face.

"I just wanna talk" Kyuubi replied

"NOW you wanna talk!? It's almost midnight!"

"Fine, go to sleep and visit in your dream"

"I WAS TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP BUT THEN YOU HAD TO START TALKING TO ME!" He sighed, "If I do somehow fall asleep I'll try to visit you. But, why?"

"Just wanna talk about some things" Kyuubi replied plainly

"Like?" Kyuubi thought and then said,

"About...you using my chakra. There are a few things I want to teach you on how to control it" The Nine Tails lied

"Really!? Cool!" Naruto immediately shut his eyes and tried falling asleep. Soon Kyuubi heard Naruto snoring

Naruto's dream...

He stood there, in a black void. The only light was the light from a few...um..."stars" dotted around. Then, one by one all of his friends from the Hidden Leaf Village appeared. Except Shikamaru. He was probably too lazy to care.

"Oh hey guys, what're you doing here?"

"Shut up..." Kiba said

"Hey come on, we're friends right?" Naruto said, forgetting it was a dream.

"You monster..."

"Demon..."

"Failure..." Tears formed in Naruto's eyes

"Useless..."

"Piece of crap..." That was it. Naruto broke down crying and fell on his knees. He had his hands on ears and was mumbling something. Then he appeared in that place where Kyuubi was kept. He was still crying and seemed oblivious to the fact that he went somewhere. Kyuubi was about to say something when he saw Naruto. He just stared, unsure of how to react. Naruto noticed where he was and ran at Kyuubi, only stopped by the bars that kept the Kyuubi where it is.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted at Kyuubi, opening the gates and running towards the gigantic fox. He grabbed on Kyuubi's fur, and cried into it, unable to release his anger and sadness in any other way.

"They all hate me for it! Why did you have to be inside me!? Why me!? All those years of pain! I wish I was never born!" Kyuubi transformed into a human to hug Naruto, but then said person looked up.

"Wait, you're a-"

 _Back with Ace and I..._

It finally became bright enough so we could see where the heck we are. I finished stretching and I looked around. We were in a big village. Like really big, huge. Then I realized where we were standing. I walked to the edge and looked at the persons face we were standing on. Lady Tsunade. For some reason I started laughing at her forehead. Ace came to stand next to me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look...at her forehead...it's so smooth!" Don't ask why. We both laughed and we fell over.

"You think...she has a five-head?" Another laughing fit.

"Remember that...that one girl in your class...she had a seven-head!" We started laughing and rolling on the ground. A someone arrived behind us. I couldn't identify them because of us laughing and being on the floor.

"Uh..." the person said. Ace stopped laughing and got up to address the person. I got up shortly after. It was an ANBU. With mask of some sorts on face.

"Lady Tsunade summons you both...immediately" The mask covered his face but I knew he wasn't sure what to say next.

"OK. Be there shortly" Ace said, giving the ANBU a small smile. The ANBU gave a quick bow before leaving. I rolled up my sleeping bag while Ace did the same.

"Do you think we have a house? Or are we homeless?" I asked throwing the bag, that held my sleeping bag, over my shoulder and looking in the direction of the Hokage's...building thing.

"You maybe, but I know I have one. Nearby Naruto's apartment actually. I hope so anyway" He gave a sheepish grin, "You can come live there with me if you don't have a place to stay"

"Do you know the possibility of us actually living together even without this makeshift arrangement that we made right now over here on Forehead?"

"Are you really going to call Lady Tsunade that?"

"Not to her face-er...Forehead" Ace sighed

"Let's just go" We jumped onto the side of the cliff face and ran down using the chakra trick that you do with your feet. You know that one. No not that one. That's the water one. No, a little more to your left...yeah that one. We walked the rest of the way to the Hokage... mansion I think? Well that thing anyway. You know what I mean. We got to the door and Ace and I had another staring contest on who would knock on the door. I was getting a bit irritated because we had to be there "immediately" so I blinked and knocked on the door. I didn't give Ace a chance to react and neither did the Hokage because exactly 0.623 seconds later she shouted: "Enter!" I opened the door and walked in. Immediately I noticed three stacks of paperwork on the desk.

"Raiden, Ace, you two have officially been accepted into the village as ninja" We both stood there for a few seconds, not knowing how to react. Tsunade continued.

"Ace, here are the keys to your apartment," She got out some keys from her desk and handed them over to Ace, who mumbled some sort of thanks. "Raiden you do not have a house and there are no open apartments or houses left so-"

"I was kinda gonna bunk at his house...forever, or until he kicks me out" I cut Tsunade short.

"Well that sorts that out. You guys have been granted three weeks orientation and afterwards you will be tested for your skill level, whether Genin or Chunin. Dismissed"

"Hai" we said and left.

"Well that went well" Ace said

"I never got to see how big forehead is" I complained, acting sad.

"Better that you didn't"

"Yeah..."

"Did you notice they look different in the anime?" Ace said, attempting to change the subject.

"Not really. They pretty similar"

"Well they look different to me. Anyway wanna go check out the house?"

"I feel like I want to randomly visit Naruto" I looked at Ace "You wanna?"

"...Okay, I have nothing else to do" He smiled "Besides, what good is three weeks off if you don't have fun?" I grinned and we Bro Fisted (Trademarked by PewDiePie)

 _Back with Naruto...Where we left off..._

"Wait, you're a woman!?"

* * *

 **A/N OK, that was by far the longest chapter I'd ever written. Do not expect more chapters of this length. Anyway please review, and if you liked this story and you wanna see more, hit that Favourite and Follow button, and if you hated it and want to flame my ass so hard I don't have an ass anymore, hit that favourite button. Bye! (Be prepared to be called the OC Army, readers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYOO OC ARMY! HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Last time...

"Wait, you're a woman!?" Naruto said, looking up at Kyuubi's human form.

"And if I am?" She replied, putting a hand on her hip

"There's nothing wrong with it" Naruto said quickly, putting his hands up to show no harm, "It's just that I would've liked to know your proper gender earlier...like a few years back"

"I never get to tell people that because they're mostly running away...so I kinda assumed you knew"

"Umm...wait...Is this real? Or is this a dream?"

"You're doubting this now?"

"Kind of...yeah..."

"..." Kyuubi's face had no expression.

"Heh heh...ummm..." Naruto laughed nervously and pinched himself. He awoke to find himself in his bed.

"Phew...it was just a dream"

'Says who?' A feminine voice said, in Naruto's head (that rhymes!)

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

'Just kidding with ya' A more deep and gruff voice said, taking the place of the feminine one

"Thank God" Naruto was out of bed with hands on his knees and his head hung low. He was in partial shock from his 'dream' and the Kyuubi's tricks. Then came the bombshell. 'Cause you know, being trapped inside a boys body for so long you sometimes want a real body.

'I'm being honest, I was lying...the second time'

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fell over remembering the form she took in his dream. Kyuubi took the opportunity at the height of his shock, when his chakra was a bit wonky, to exit the seal.

"AAAAARGH! GAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt a searing pain in his stomach as the seal weakened and eventually let out the fox. A puff of smoke came from next to him and as it cleared, a woman sporting fiery red hair, fox ears and nine tails could be seen. She had her eyes closed, and so did Naruto, as he was still recovering from the pain. He was gripping his stomach and gritting his teeth.

"Dammit! I couldn't get all of my chakra out! Technically this means he can still control me" Kyuubi mumbled to herself, quiet enough so Naruto couldn't hear. She opened her eyes and looked over at Naruto, who had, like three scratches on his face (not the whiskers).

"Owowowowowowow! Dammit that hurt!" Naruto said, opening his eyes and looking up at the owner of the pair of feet that were before him. He laid eyes upon a women with pale skin and eyes like the Kyuubi's, as well as all that stuff I said earlier. And her ears and tails were a fiery red like her hair. His eyes traveled a little more south to her chest and had a nosebleed then and there.

"So...umm...who are you?" Naruto said, holding his nose and trying to look at her face instead of her 'body'. She looked familiar to him but he just couldn't put a finger on it. The shock must've scrambled his memories for a few seconds.

"Baka, I'm Kyuubi" Naruto's eyes widened

"Kyu-Kyuubi?!"

"Yes"

"S-stay back! I'll t-tell Baa-chan!" Naruto said, stuttering slightly and scuttled backwards in the floor, getting into some sort of defensive floor stance (though it didn't intimidate anyone, considering he was only in his pajamas)

"Tell Tsunade, and I'll kill you, for real" Kyuubi said, walking towards him slowly with her hand on her hip.

"I said STAY BACK!" Naruto said, meaning it a bit more. Immediately Kyuubi stopped in her tracks, unable to move any closer to Naruto.

'Did he figure it out or was that just luck...?' Kyuubi thought, hoping it was the latter. Naruto had his eyes shut and his hands covering his face, expecting something painful which never came. Well anyone would do the same, considering she was the most powerful being on the planet and the fact that she was one step away. She didn't want Naruto to find out he could still control her, in a way, so before he opened his eyes and lowered his guard, she turned around and said

"If you tell her I'll kill you. Keep this a secret and maybe you'll live" she started walking away, "Now come on, let's have breakfast, I'm starving" Naruto let down his guard and slowly walked to the kitchen staring at the floor, with an expression that basically said: 'What the hell is going on?'

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as soon as he saw Kyuubi scratching in his cupboards. The pantry, to be exact.

"Oh ya know, I was hungry and its morning so I decided to find some breakfast. But all you have is ramen here" She bent down to inspect the lower shelves of the pantry. Which, again, gave Naruto nosebleed.

"Do you have no other food!?" She asked rather loudly while turning around to look at Naruto, who was getting off the floor after the bleeding of the nose and falling on the ground.

"Well, not exactly...heh heh..." He said trying not to look at her at all as he took a box of 'Eezy Heat Ichiraku Ramen™' from the pantry behind her. He opened the lid and poured the contents into a pot which he then filled with water. He placed the pot on a controlled fire and left it to heat.

"It will take about two minutes" He said, lightly stirring it with a wooden spoon. He turned around with his eyes tightly shut "Please put on some clothes"

"But they're itchy!" Kyuubi said in a childish tone. She even pouted and put on some puppy eyes but they had no effect since Naruto's eyes were closed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssseeee?" He gasped afterwards, seeing as it took all his breath. Kyuubi found herself walking to his room to find something to wear.

"Fine but only because you almost died saying 'please'" she said quickly, not wanting to let Naruto know about her still being in his control. Ya know all that stuff and things.

"Yay OK!" Naruto said. He opened his eyes once he was sure she was in his room and he turned around to tend to the ramen. He started thinking. 'Why is Kyuubi not a fox? More specifically, why is she not an oversized fox trying to destroy all of Konoha? Even more important, WHY IS SHE A SHE!? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT HER BEING A HER!? Oh well, I'll have to ask her at least one of those questions' He noticed the ramen was done and he quickly switched off the fire (it's a gas stove in my mind) and poured it into two bowls. Normally both would be for himself but since he had a guest, sharing is caring. He started eating it slowly, as he didn't want it to be finished as quick as it normally is, seeing as he's only having one bowl. Kyuubi came out a few moments later wearing a smallish black shirt, Naruto's spare tracksuit pants and the sandals. Shoes? Shandals? Shoedals? I dunno. Anyway she sat down next to him and started eating the ramen, though she hesitated before she started. Naruto guessed it was from not having 'human' food before. But after she took the first bite she immediately gobbled the rest and looked hungrily at Naruto's bowl, which he quickly ate fearing she'd steal it.

Raiden's POV...

We walked down the street passing Ichiraku Ramen, as well as a few other stalls but we were mainly interested in the place Naruto always ate at. (If there is another place I would really like to know) We pondered whether or not to eat there. I didn't wanna go there, cause well, I'm kinda shy around people I don't know. And also neither of us ever tasted Ramen before, let alone Japanese food in general. A few minutes later we were standing outside Naruto's apartment. I noticed graffiti, but I couldn't read it because of graffiti artists writing it in weird font. I mean obviously they spray it in a weird font, but I couldn't read it because of the...you know what I mean. I don't have to explain myself. Anyway, since I knocked the last time Ace knocked on the door. I turned my head back to the graffiti and had myself bent on figuring it out before Naruto (hopefully) answered the door.

Naruto's POV

Naruto heard a knock on his door and mentally panicked. 'What if it's one of my friends and they see Kyuubi!? What will I do?!' He decided the best thing to do at that moment was to just shout "I'm coming!" to the general direction of the door.

"Quickly, go hide" he whispered to Kyuubi

"Why?"

"People don't know you, they might think you're a ninja from another village or something like that and they'll attack you"

"OK, I'll be in your room" She ran into Naruto's room silently while he went to go open the door. He found two teens standing, one was gazing at the graffiti and the other looked like he was deciding on what to say. He had messy black hair, hazel, almost gold, colour eyes, and he wore a yellow T-shirt, jeans and some sort of white shoe. And the guy gazing at the graffiti had longer black hair, green eyes and was wearing a grey and yellow jacket with jeans and a black and blue shoe of sorts.(The shoes are sneakers, but its Naruto so nobody knows that) Neither of them had headbands so Naruto couldn't tell where they're from.

"Can I help you...?" Naruto hesitated with the question as he never met these people before.

"Oh um yes, would you please show us the way around the village, we're kinda new here and we will get lost" The one gazing at the graffiti said, turning toward Naruto and giving a friendly smile. Naruto stared into their eyes. They held no looks of deceit, they were honest. You kinda do that alot when the whole village hated you.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes" Naruto said, walking inside but not closing the door properly. The two people at the door, being the idiots they were, walked in and looked around the house.

Raiden's POV

Ok so first, YAAAY IT WAS NARUTO! And second I think the graffiti said Monstre. Not sure what it means, but yeah. We walked into Naruto's tiny apartment. Well not exactly tiny, but just about large enough to hold a bedroom, kitchen, and a bathroom. The very basic needs. And it seemed Naruto was happy about it. Seemed anyway. I saw Naruto walk into a room which I guessed was his bedroom. Ace motioned that we should sit down on one of the faded forest green couches by the door. Well there was only one couch but it was one of those really big ones, with three cushion thingies, so it fitted both of us OK. Ace seemed more relaxed and sank into the oldish couches softness. If that makes sense. I, on the other hand, was a bit more tense (Its just how I am in someone I don't exactly know's house) and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and interlocking my fingers. (I'm not sure what's the word.) Faintly I heard Naruto saying something to someone, and that someone was a girl from her voice when she replied.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Ace

"What?" He whispered back

"Naruto talking to someone. I think I know who it is"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure though"

"Tell me"

"It could be..."

"Come on!" Ace kept his voice at a whisper, but the frustration was almost enough for him to yell the sentence.

"I think its Kyuubi!" I may have raised my voice ever so slightly and after I said those words, Naruto and his other guest fell silent. I put a hand to my mouth, realizing that they could've heard me.

* * *

 **Just to clarify, in my mind, chakra works not only with your physical health and stuff, but also with your mental health. That's why Naruto's chakra was wonky, and we know that with wonky chakra, the seal would be weakened.**


	3. Chapter 3: This has 1,777 words

**HEYOOOOO! I DID NOT DIE! I WAS WRITING THE WHOLE TIME!**

* * *

Naruto's POV

I went into my room where Kyuubi was, to both change clothes (somehow) and to talk to Kyuubi about those two idiots that just walked in the house. I could hear them sit down on the couch as I entered my room.

"So? Who is at the door?" Kyuubi asked in a low voice. Not whispering, but softly.

"I have no idea. Can you please not look while I change?" I said, and I heard the idiots start talking. I couldn't make it out, even with better hearing than others, but still.

"Why? I was literally living inside of you. I probably know you better than yourself. Do I have to?"

"Because it is awkward standing in front of another human of the opposite gender naked. Obviously not for you, and yes I know you've probably seen me naked already, but for my sake, please?"

"OK fine." As Kyuubi turned around, I made out a few words of the two peoples conversation. "I think it's Kyuubi!" the one voice said. I was stunned beyond words. Beyond actions even, because I was stuck with my foot halfway through my pants and I felt like a statue. Kyuubi must've heard it as well, because one of her ears were turned in the direction of the door and she was absolutely still. It was creepy for the whole house to be silent, but anyway.

Raiden's POV

The whole house/apartment thingy went silent. The only sound that could be heard was the innocent chatter of the Leaf's townsfolk. Ace and I sat in silence as I waited for a reaction. If Naruto had a certain reaction I could probably work out who was with him. Then said person walked into the room and we stood up, while a face peeked out of the bedroom door. The face was there for half a second before it disappeared back into the room. It looked like a female face, but it was too quick to be definite about gender. But it did have red hair. That was certain. My Kyuubi suspicions were getting more suspicion-ny.

"I'm sorry that we walked in like that," I said before thrusting a thumb in Ace's direction, "HE said we should go in, as you left the door open" Ace looked at me with a very intense and angry stare that I had not known he possessed

"Don't worry about it, " Naruto said, grinning and chuckling slightly. And ignoring Ace's mad stare that was burning holes in the back of my skull.

"OK...If I may be so bold...Is someone else here?" Ace asked. In my mind, I was running through all the ways I could murder him right now. One of them involved a spoon and an old rusty knife. Naruto stiffened a little, but then scratched his head with a nervous grin and said,

"Well, no, not exactly..." He trailed off

"Aha!" Ace said, dropping into a low horse stance(1) and pointing at Naruto. "I knew it! Why don't you introduce them to us?" he slowly stood up and stared at Naruto, who was quizzed by Ace.

"Uhm...OK, uhh..." Naruto slowly walked towards his room, but he looked a bit awkward, as in he didn't know about how to go about this.

"How could you do that!" I angrily mouthed and acted to Ace once Naruto wasn't looking, because I didn't want to be heard again.

"You said you think it's someone and I wanted to know who as well" he mouthed back defensively. I sent him a look that said, "Bruh."

Naruto's POV

'HOW DID THEY FIGURE OUT!? KUSO! How am I going to get out of this...' Naruto thought as he walked into his room for the third time in the space of one hour.

"So, what happened?" Naruto never really noticed how childish Kyuubi's voice sounded until she said that sentence. Maybe not all the time, but right now she sounded just like a little child asking her parents about something she doesn't understand. Kyuubi had a nervous expression on her face. Which surprised Naruto, as she was the one people would have a nervous expression about. So all Naruto did was walk up to Kyuubi and give her a hug. While he hugged her, his thoughts came back to him and it was cleared. Kyuubi was shocked, she didn't even hug him back.

"No need to be so nervous," He said softly in Kyuubi's ear, with a tiny smile on his face, "There's a couple of guys at the door that want to see you...I think I should trust them...they don't seem like bad people...just, they're a bit weird" Kyuubi realized what just happened and hugged him before looking in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Look, if you trust them, I'm in no position to object" she said with a smile.

"That's good, we don't need to fight!" Naruto said turning around, and he earned a small giggle from Kyuubi.

"I guess not" Kyuubi replied, smiling as she walked out the room after Naruto.

Raiden's POV

I was staring at Ace, and I was not going to take my eyes off him. It was a blank stare, one that makes people awkward after 3 seconds. Except I stared for longer. It gave him goosebumps, but that's why I did it. There was no reason for him to ask that question. I carried on staring. I even heard them walking towards the room. But I carried on.

"Raiden!" Ace whispered, "Turn around!" I assumed they were just going to enter the room, so I turned...and came face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Apparently, they had just walked in and were about to tap my shoulder. I must have been staring, because the girl started to slowly back away to go and hide behind Naruto.

"Sorry for staring m'lady" I said in a posh British accent, giving a deep bow, "But your beauty had stunned me and my brain needed to process what I was seeing" I just knew Ace was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"You can look up now, or are you just gonna stay like that?" Naruto said, earning a giggle from the girl. I gave a small chuckle and stood up, and I straightened my jacket, and walked over to Ace.

"Well he has a bit of an older processor so his processing takes a bit longer" I said, ruffling Ace's hair, then I was punched.

"Older processor my ass" Ace said, rubbing his knuckles

"OK, OK...truce" I said, holding my stomach

"Hmmm... should I?" Ace looked over at Naruto and the beauty and the only one who agreed instantly was the girl. Naruto was still thinking, but after a few moments he nodded.

"OK, here" Ace offered me a hand, because by this point I was lying on the floor, rolling around in pain. Jeez, that was one hell of a punch. I groaned and took his hand, still holding my stomach as he pulled me up. It was then that I actually took notice of the girl standing behind Naruto's ears. They weren't on the side of her head, and they didn't look like normal people ears...Fox ears? No way...

"Well, this is my guest, as you requested," Naruto put some strain on 'requested' but luckily it went unnoticed, "You happy now, man with yellow shirt?" Before the 'man with yellow shirt' said something really stupid, I answered

"Yeah he's probably happy. What's your name? Mine is Raiden" I walked over to the girl, with a small smile on my face.

"It's..." She glanced over at Naruto. He gave a small nod. "It's Kyuubi" I wasn't even that surprised, honestly I was expecting it. The red fox ears and red hair gave it away. Ace sat down on a couch. I shrugged and reached out to touch her ears. At the last moment I realized a tail swiping at my legs. I narrowly dodged it by jumping, when I realized another was coming my way as I landed. I didn't have enough time to react, and I fell on my butt. I looked up at her with a questioning look on my face. She looked at me as if it was obvious. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know you and the only reason I haven't killed you is because Naruto trusts you and says you're a good person" Kyuubi proceeded to sit on the couch using her tails as a sort of blanket. Naruto quickly went to go close the front door, while Ace tried to get to the other couch without being noticed by Kyuubi. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it) he wasn't able to and was stuck in his seat with a tail for a seatbelt.

"Can I just touch it?" I asked, sliding across the wooden floor towards the Ace's half of the couch, trying to save him.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"What if I gave you a..." I quickly checked my pockets. I found an iPhone. "What the fuuu..." I stared at it. I switched it on and typed in 1738 in hopes it was the pin code. Ace was amazed as well, as he somehow got past Kyuubi's tail-belt and he came to look over my shoulder. I got in and I saw I had a message. I was also surprised to have 5 bars, considering where we were, and that my service plan sucks.

"It's a 5S" He mumbled in my ear.

"Are these yours?" Naruto asked, holding up two bags. Ace nodded and went to go get them and returned to his spot by my shoulder.

"COOL WHAT'S THAT!?" Naruto said when he noticed the phone. I barely heard him though, because the message I had just read was about why we were here. I looked at Ace and smiled. We might have just found a way to communicate with home.

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked. He was standing over my other shoulder.

"It's an instant communications device, and entertainment gadget" I said, trying to think of the best way to describe a phone to someone who doesn't even know what a laptop is.


End file.
